Talk:Draugr (Skyrim)
Dragonborn Draugr? Anyone know why Draugar are going to be able to use dragonshouts? Are they undead dragonborn? The idea just sounds a bit weird to me. 20:07, October 2, 2011 (UTC) So far it's unkown but like someone said before, they could have been Nords that sided with the dragons long ago. Dragon shouts are not limited to the Dragonborn, he/she is simply the most proficient with them. It's possible that they learned how to use dragon shouts from the dragons themselves due to their servitude or that Nords that used dragon shouts were more common back then. It's possible that everyone (or just Nords) have the potential to use dragon shouts and just require training as shown by the greybeards. Aleksandr the Great (talk) 23:35, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Drauge are undead nords who betraded the dragons so they where cursed to be undead. I'm guessing because they where cursed by dragons they have apart of a dragon in them? Allowing them to use them? I don't really know it was confirmed in a IGN thing. Kacj321|Project Zomboid Wikia|The Elder Scrolls Wikia 23:40, October 5, 2011 (UTC) In mythology they are shown to have magical properties via "trollskap". 19:58, October 27, 2011 (UTC) From what the Graybeards say, anyone could learn the shouts through practice and study. Dragonborn learn shouts by absorbing a dragon's soul and using their knowledge of the word to unlock them. 19:31, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Reckless Draugr There's a form of Draugr called Reckless Draugr. They're slightly stronger than the regular Draugr, but they can also use Destruction magic. — Radical D (bother \ 21:10, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Funfact Fun fact needs to be changed, it does not mean ghost, as ghost indicates incorporeal. Draugr or Draug means "Again-walker" or loosely translated, "walking dead" or "zombie". 11:04, November 14, 2011 (UTC)iliekdags Uttered Words I heard a Draugr I was fighting say something mentioning "Sovngarde"... I heard it a second time once and quickly glanced at the subtitles. It said something like, "Sovngarde saroan" or "saroon"/"saraan", etc (the o's and a's look pretty similar in that text, but it sounded much more like "saroan"). Can anyone confirm this? Also, they've been known to laugh repeatedly ("Ha ha ha ha ha!") which I guess could go under uttered words too... and kinda proves they're not just random mindless attackers like most "undead". Maybe they're fighting for glory to try and get INTO Sovngarde, by proving themselves? I only say that on assumption of the meaning of "Sovngarde saroan", but nevermind. Anyway, I'd like it if someone could confirm this please. Thanks. 19:19, November 16, 2011 (UTC) I do not know how to edit this, guys, but i thought that i should point out an interesting fact. One of the Draugr's replicas, the "Kren sosaal!" is almost absolutely identical in sounding to russian "Хрен сосал", which literally translates as "SuckED the cock". Really, i am not joking. 19:45, November 16, 2011 (UTC) I can confirm what the first guy said I have 2 draugr thalls(via a mod) and when it killed a nord it said (now i'm prabably spelling this wrong but) "sovngarde saraad" I had subtitles on, it for sure had a "D" in it. I have had them for over 30 hours and they have killed prabably 100-150 enemies between the two of them, yet only when it killed a nord stormcloak soldier did it say it, some one should add it and translate it. Draugr follower I read on the dead thrall page that draugr are one of the creatures you can permanently resurrect. Can anyone confirm the ability to have draugr that are resurrected wear armor? --Gwyllgi (talk) 03:23, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Two handed with shields Ummm, why do the two handed Dragr have shields listed? Ambiguity It seems as though the creators want the history of the draugr, among other things, to be a bit hazy... as it often is when it comes to real ancient history. Each race has their own claim to land, for example, each saying they were there originally, presenting such as fact. Retardedmoose (talk) 04:46, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Bug Occassionaly when I do a finishing move on a Draugr Overlord they don't die but instead go down but not out (Like in GoW). They cannot be hurt at this point. However when they get back up they go through the motion of being stabbed (by me) even though I'm not doing the animation and they subsequently, die. Minor bug, pretty funny to watch actually. Chris-the-killer 16:01, November 29, 2011 (UTC)